Shooting Stars
by Procrastination Fairy
Summary: Sandy wishes on a star and finds her life changing. AU
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is dedicated to sandyandmaxwellfanatic and DolphinGoddess 17. The ham-hams are ham-humans. AU.**

Sandy lay in her bed crying. She thought she had friends in Tokyo. But the second Stan walks in the room, it's like Sandy doesn't even exist. Nothing was going right since they moved to Tokyo. Stan was the most popular boy in school, and she was just his little sister. It wasn't fair. In Hamville, Stan had been her friend. As Sandy lay on her bed, she turned her head to the window. Sandy saw a shooting star. _I wish,_ she thought, _that I could find some friends. Someone who doesn't like me because I'm Stan's sister._

***

The next morning, in homeroom, Mrs. Malise walked in with someone new.

"This is Bijou. She's an exchange student from France," Mrs. M introduced, "You can go sit by Sandy." Bijou didn't have to look very hard to find her seat. It was the only one left.

At lunch, Sandy sat at a spot far away from everyone else. She didn't want to have anyone else use her to get to Stan. Bijou walked towards her.

"May I sit 'ere?" she asked. Sandy nodded and laid her head back down on the table.

"Is zomething wrong?" Bijou asked. Sandy told her the whole story.

"D you zhink you're wish will come true?" Bijou pushed farther. Sandy shrugged.

From then on Bijou and Sandy did everything together. Bijou was never swayed by Stan either. But one day, Stan's girlfriend, Pashmina, walked up to them, crying.

"I… I…. I broke-up with Stan." Pashmina burst into tears.

'What 'appened?" Bijou asked.

"I… I was at his house to work on a project and I saw him kissing another girl. He said they wre working on a Social Studies project and she was all over him, but that was the project I was there to work on!" Pashmina began to cry even more.

'Forget him. You can do better!" Sandy encouraged her new friend. Pashmina smiled.

"Really? But he's the most popular boy in school!" Pashmina was beginning to doubt herself.

"Really." Sandy finished as she led Pashmina out of the café, "And I know how we can torment him."

**Sorry if the fic is short, but I don't want everything in one chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know Bijou's grammar wasn't very good last time and I'd like to thank sandyandmaxwellfanatic for pointing that out.**

That Saturday night, Sandy invited Bijou and Pashmina over. And since Sandy could have a friend over, Stan automatically decided he would too. He invited two of his friends from Woodshop, Hamtaro and Panda. Hamtaro arrived with his hand wrapped up in bandages. Sandy answered the door.

"What happened to your hand?" Sandy asked as soon as she saw his hand.

"How was I supposed to know you're not supposed to put your hand under the drill?" Hamtaro muttered as he walked in. Sandy slipped back to her room.

"Sandy, 'ow is zhis supposed to get Stan back?" Bijou asked as Sandy came back.

"Can you imagine seeing your ex every day?" Sandy asked. Both of the other girls shook there heads.

"That's what we're going to do to Stan." Sandy smirked. She walked towards the door, the motioned for the other girls to follow. Once down the stairs, the girls walked up to the boys.

"Do you want to play charades?" Pashmina asked. Two of the boys nodded, but Stan was surprised to see Pashmina.

"Pashmina, what are you doing here?" Stan her.

"I'm here with Sandy silly. Let's start the game," Pashmina pulled out a hat filled with actions to act out that the girl made. Sandy went first. She acted like Stan walking in the hallway. Panda got that one. This went on for a while. Stan did not like being made fun of. It was Pasmina's turn. She pulled out two soccer balls, one with lipstick, one without. She put the soccer ball's lips to the other soccer ball. Then she pretended to walk in and be shocked. This time Hamtaro answered.

"Ooh. Ooh. I know. It's Stan cheating on his girlfriend and his girlfriend finding out and breaking up him and then her building a rocket and going to Mars and getting Ballaboos' toenails, the most powerful gunpowder in the universe, but getting captured and singing to make them fall asleep, then going back to Earth and making the toenails into hypnotism spray and hypnotizing two other girls and setting up a charades game to make Stan feel guilty!" Hamtaro smiled thinking he was exactly right. The others stared at him, wondering where he came up with that idea.

"At least 'e vas right about zha first two sentences," Bijou supplied to end the silence.

"I guess we'll be leaving," Sandy said as she stood up and went back to her room with her friends.

"Come on guys, let's go," Stan stood to leave with his friends, but they didn't move.

"Actually, we're gonna go hang with the girls," Panda and Hamtaro went upstairs to Sandy's room. Stan followed them.

"Sandy may I talk to you?" Stan asked. Sandy followed Stan into the hallway.

"Why are you stealing my friends?" Stan asked.

"Maybe they like me better!" Sandy countered.

They continued to argue but inside the room the others were getting along just fine.

"'ow did you 'urt you're 'and?" Bijou asked.

"It got drilled trough," Hamtaro told her.

"Oh, you poor zhing," Bijou leaned in to nurse it.

"He put it under the drill to make sure that part of the wood was stable," Panda whispered to Pashmina. They both giggled. But outside, a shooting star was watching in on them.

_4/14 of the wish fulfilled, _it thought as it floated by.

**So what do you think. Which two hams do you think should become Sandy's friends next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since nobody reviewed, I just chose 2 hams. And in this fic, Penelope's same age as them. I forgot to pick an age. Ummmmmmm, 13. If this is underlined, I don't know what happened. It's not like that on my computer.**

"As you know class, today we go on a field trip to the Haunted Sunflower field." Mrs. Malise looked around for questions. Hamtaro raised his hand, "Yes, Hamtaro, the sunflowers are haunted." Hamtaro took his hand down. Mrs. Malise led the students to the bus. All of the friends sat in the back. Two other students were there too.

"Hi, I'm Penelope, ookwee. Sorry, that's a quirk," the girl introduced her self. The boy was Maxwell. The five friends introduced themselves. The girls talked about the trip.

"I 'eard zhat zhe sunflower seeds vere so black, zhey tasted like zhey vere roasted," Bijou licked her lips. Roasted Sunflower seeds were the best.

"The sunflowers are so big, you have to have ropes to climb them," Sandy said.

"The sun is so black, when the sunsets, it's brighter!" Pashmina added. The girls continued to gossip while Maxwell tried to teach Hamtaro to read. Maxwell held up a sheet of the alphabet.

"Okay, read it out loud," Maxwell encouraged Hamtaro.

"QAZPLWSXOKMEDCIJNRFVUHBTGY. Now I know m QAZs. Next time won't you sing with me?" Maxwell frowned.

"It's your ABCs Hamtaro,"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, ABCABCABCABCABCABC." _This is going to be a long ride, _Maxwell thought.

By the time they got there, Hamtaro could recite the alphabet. Everyone looked up. The sunflowers were huge. And there were ropes hanging from them.

"Okay, students, get in line behind a rope," Mrs. Malise told the students. Sandy was going first. When, she got to the top she looked at the man there.

"Here are your complimentary roasted sunflower seeds," the man handed her a bag.

"For whaaaaaaaaaa!" Sandy was pushed down the sunflower. It was a huge sunflower tunell. Once all the way down, it was filled with ghosts. Her friends appeared one by one. A man rang his bell.

"Wanna become a ghost for the day?" The friends nodded. The man handed the girls long, white dresses and the boys suits of armor.

"Put these on. But if you don't take them off before sunset, you'll be ghosts forever." With that the man left. Once they all changed, the had tons of fun. In the black make-up department, the girls gave Sparkle a make-over.

"Ahhhhhhhh! I- I- I- look GOTH!" Sparkle screamed in disgust. Penelope started to giggle, but Pashmina put her hand over her mouth.

Hamtaro accidentally appeared and made Sparkle think he died. Panda snuck in to the wood musuem.

"Whoa! Wood from Vincent Ham Gogh's easel. And wood from the miniture model of the Leaning Tower of Pisa!….." Panda whispered, running from exhibit to exhibit.

Maxwell looked at books in the book store.

"Excuse me, ma'am? How much is this book?" Maxwell asked holding up the first copy of Shakespear's _Romeo and Juliet._

"It's-" the lady looked up, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! A ghost! Take it! Take it!"

"Thanks, I guess," Maxwell picked up _My 123s_, "I'd also like this." the lady looked unsure but nodded.

"Hamtaro will probably want this," he muttered.

Suddenly Sandy looked out a window. She saw it was getting lighter. She looked around for her friends. Sandy found them and managed to get them to change back.

Once they were all alive again, the watched the sunset. The black sun, slowly let the sky turn cotton candy colored and the sky glowed with stars. The seven held hands.

"We should have a name," Penelope said, "How about the ham-hams?" Everyone agreed.

"Wanna here me sing the alphabet song? ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ now I know my ABCs next time won't you sing with me?" Hamtaro forced everyone to sing.

"Now I wan to learn to count! Maxwell, can you teach me?"

"How did he get past _kindergarten_?" Panda asked Pashmina.

"Okay, Hamtaro it's 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10," Maxwell explained slowly.

"10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1."

"1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10."

"Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Doooooooooooooooooooooo!" Hamtaro sang. Maxwell gave him the book.

"1pig.," Hamtaro read aloud, "Wow, I wonder what happens next!" Nobody saw the star falling behind the sun. Then again, they couldn't hear either.

_6/16 of the wish fulfilled._

**So what do you think? Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated! By the way, Chapter 3 is redone!**

Sandy was talking to her friends.

"Have you seen Panda?" Pashmina asked, looking around.

"No, I 'aven't," Bijou said. Just then Panda ran up.

"Hey guys, I have a plan! We could build a clubhouse! It would be big, and made out of wood and-" Panda said.

"There are two problems. 1, we don't have a place to keep it, 2, how are **we** supposed to make it?" Sandy questioned. Two of the students standing near them walked over.

"We couldn't help but over hear. We could help you build," the bigger one offered.

"Hi, I'm Cappy, and that's Boss!" the smaller one said eagerly. He looked at Hamtaro, "Where did you get that wig?"

"Ummm, that's not a wig." Hamtaro told him,

"Ohhhhhhhh, a toupee." Hamtaro shook his head.

"Half-wig?"

"Dyed?"

"You must be an alien!" Hamtaro started to shake his head.

"Am I?" Hamtaro wondered aloud.

"There's only one way to find out,-" Cappy began.

"Okay, back to reality you two," Sandy shook their heads.

"That'd be great!" Panda replied eagerly.

"Zhe more 'ams, zhe merrier," Bijou said smiling.

That afternoon, as they walked to some land Boss owned, Sandy froze.

"Wait, when are we going to meet here to build?" she asked, "And after that?"

"Vell, I 'ave Piano on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays," Bijou said. Maxwell took out a note pad.

"I have gymnastics every day except Friday," Sandy added.

"Hamtaro and I have woodshop after school on Tuesdays," Panda spoke quietly.

"Pashmina and I go shopping every Wednesday, ookwee," Penelope chimed in. Maxwell showed evry one the note pad.

_Monday Panda, Hamtaro, Boss, Cappy, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell_

_Tuesday Bijou, Boss, Cappy, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell_

_Wednesday Panda, Hamtaro, Boss, Cappy, Maxwell_

_Thursday Panda, Hamtaro, Boss, Cappy, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell_

_Friday Sandy, Bijou, Panda, Hamtaro, Boss, Cappy, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell_

"Looks like I get to be here almost every day!" Hamtaro commented, "What's my job?" Panda hesitated.

"Inventory. Count the supplies," Panda said plainly.

"We're going to need more people," Sandy pointed out.

"I can get two people," Pashmina announced.

"I can too!" Hamtaro smiled.

"Hamtaro, your Todd and Bob don't count!" Panda shouted.

"Who are Todd and Bob?" Maxwell asked.

"His imaginary friends,"

"Just because I imagined them does not make them imaginary!" The ham-hams spent the rest of the day planning until dark. _That's strange,_ Sandy thought, _Wasn't there just a shooting star a couple of days ago?_

_8/16 of the wish fulfilled._

**Half way there!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I might get a puppy next Thursday! Yay!**

Sandy sat, talking with her friends.

"Vhere's Pashmina?" Bijou asked.

"She's kidnapping some aliens to work on the clubhouse for us," Hamtaro answered casually. Everyone looked at him. Sandy broke the silence.

"Well, that's kinda true. She's bringing two hams to help us.

"Pashmina, wait up!" a voice called in the distance. Two hams came to a stop behind Pashmina, who had just arrived.

"This is Dexter," Pashmina pointed the gray-haired one, "And this is Howdy.

"Why does he get introduced first?" Howdy screamed.

"Maybe because she likes me better!" Dexter stuck his tongue out.

"Why you little-! Pashmina would rather go out with a stick than you!" Howdy began to chase Dexter, but he ran into a tree.

"You can't even see because you don't cut your hair!"

"Girls like the shaggy look!"

"I _would_ rather go out with a stick than them," Pashmina muttered, "Guys, we have work to do!"

"Yes, Pashmina!" The two boys immediately ran back.

"Okay here's the plan…." Panda continued while the hams listened, "Okay, get to work." Hamtaro started to walk towards the area.

"Hey you do inventory!" Panda yelled.

"But I want to do something important!" Hamtaro pouted, but he got to work. Panda turned to Maxwell.

"You did teach him to count right?" he asked. Maxwell nodded, unsurely. _Hamtaro,_ he thought, _Can mess anything up. _You don't know how right he was.

"Hamtaro, why is the wood on fire?"

"I thought it would keep it warm."

"It doesn't matter if the wood is warm! You're in woodshop, don't you know this?"

"But I-

"Oh forget it!" Panda slumped down.

"I wish Pashmina would share her hypnotizing spray," Hamtaro muttered.

On the other side of the clubhouse, Sandy and Bijou were working.

"Do you zhink 'amtaro's caused any trouble yet?" Bijou asked. They saw an explosion.

"Have you been to the new mall yet?" Yep, an ordinary day.

_8/16 of the wish fulfilled._

**So what do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would just like you to know that I have decided the pairings. I will not change no matter how much begging. (I can't see you so don't even try the puppy dog face) There may be more later. Last chapter I wrote 8/16 of the wish fulfilled. I just love that word! Anyway, it's supposed to be 10/16.**

Sandy was talking to Bijou and Pashmina when she suddenly came upon the clubhouse. They had finished building the night before, and were supposed to paint today.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" As Sandy screamed, Hamtaro poked his paint-splattered head out from behing the roof.

"Do you like it? I thought I'd get up extra early and get started!" Hamtaro smiled as the three girls continued to stare.

"Hey, girls whatcha starin' a-" Panda paused for a long time, "Hamtaro! You're only supposed to do inventory!"

"B… b… but… I wanted to help," Hamtaro whimpered. The hams heard a voice in the distance.

"Wake up!"

"I'm not sleeping. I'm just conserving my energy." Boss appeared, along with a ham-human in a giant sock.

"Who's that?" Hamtaro asked.

"I dunno. I just found him. By the way, you might not wanna upset Cappy. This guy took his cap to fix his sock!" Boss whispered.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! I want my cap!" Cappy came running out of the distance. A panting Penelope followed.

"I thought I told you to calm him down!" Boss scolded her.

"Have you ever tried to calm someone down who's crying over a cap, ookwee?" Penelope asked. Boss opened his mouth, but Penelope started speaking again, "Well, next time you can do it!"

"Weren't Howdy and Dexter with you?" Boss asked.

"I thought they were with you," Penelope answered. Suddenly, Howdy and Dexter came running, while Maxwell chased them. Howdy had a book in his hands.

"Give me back my book!" Maxwell yelled.

"Not until you-" Howdy turned his towads the clubhouse, "What the-" Hamtaro peeked his head out again.

"By the way, I picked up a musician to entertain us!" Hamtaro smiled. The group sighed. Knowing Hamtaro, it would probably be Barney. Jingle scrambled out.

"Ham-and-Eggs, you're too kind. Now if only my guitar I could find," Jingle sang.

"He's good at rhyming!" Hamtaro said proudly, "Hey, my names Hamtaro!"

"Okay, Harry. Would you like a glass of fresh milked dairy?"

"Hamtaro!"

"Alright, Hans. Do you have a fan?"

"Yeah over there. Hamtaro!"

"Henry, child. Don't be too wild!" Hamtaro was just about to reply when Bijou cut him off.

"Okay, zhat is enough! Er, vhat's your name?" Bijou asked.

"Jingle."  
"Velcome to zhe 'am-'ams, Jingle," Bijou finished.

"Thanks for bringing me, Hamlet."

"Hamtaro!"

"Hamilton?"

"Hamtaro!"

"Harper?"

"Hamtaro!"

After the friends repainted the clubhouse, it was dark. _Hmmm, _Sandy thought,_**Another**__ shooting star?_

**What do you think? Review, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. By the way, I just realized that it's 12/14, not 12/16. Whoops! Wikipedia told me wrong, because of Lapis and Lazuli.**

"Where's the bag? Where is it? I gotta find it! Where is it?" The ham-human ran around the clubhouse. Sandy walked in.

"Um, like, who are you?" she asked.

"Where is it? You know don't you?" the boy rushed up to her.

"What?" she asked.

"You know! The bag!" he answered.

"Hamiddy-ham-hams, on our way! We like seeds and love to play! Night and day- Who's that?" Hamtaro chose that moment to walk in. "What's this?" He asked picking up the bag.

"My bag! Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" the boy cried, "I'm Oxnard."

"Nice ta meetcha, Oxnard!" Hamtaro said, "I'm Hamtaro, this is Sandy, and the others should be here soon!"

"Bonjour, everyvone! I'm back from France, and I brought gif-" Bijou stopped and looked at Oxnard, "'o is zhis?"

"What'd she say?" Oxnard whispered.

" 'Hello, everyone. I'm back from France, and I brought gifts. Who is this?'" he replied. He turned to Bijou, "This is Oxnard."

"Luckily, I brought extras in case 'amtaro decided to 'borrow' someone's to do whatever 'e does! "ere you go!" She handed the boxes out.

"Wow, silk ribbon! Thanks, Bij!"

"_Interpreting Body Language for Dummies_! I love this book! My dog ate my old one!"

"Imported sunflowers seeds! You're the best new friend ever!"

And from the others when they got there…

"Leather-bound Pride and Prejudice in French. And a French translation guide!"

"Scissors? Oh, and stuff to sell!"

"French glasses!"

"A new yellow coat!"

"A pashmina!"

"A sock. I got you. Under my skin."

"French wood! 10 pounds of it!"

"A cap! Yay!"

"A shovel! Now I can dig!"

"You're the greatest, Bijou!" Hamtaro said. Bijou blushed.

"Merci, but it vas nozhing. If only I could take you to France. You'd love it!" Bijou sighed.

"Maybe one day, when we're older!""Yeah!"

_Knock. Knock._

Everyone turned around. The door opened."Hi, Sandy," Stan said, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? You know, you're friends don't seem so bad. You mind if I hang out with you guys?"

"Yup! I mean, no! Er, yeah, you can!"

"We should have a sleepover!" Penelope said.

"Zhat is a great idea!" Bijou agreed.

"Alright, we all meet back here at 7:00, tonight!" Sandy said.

7:00...

"You're turn, Bijou!" Pashmina said, "Would you rather help Panda build a rollercoaster or spend a day glued to Hamtaro? Oh, wait, we already know that answer!" Pashmina teased. Sandy and Penelope laughed.

"It's not funny!" Bijou blushed, "Besides, you'd do anyzhing for zhe first option!" The girls continued laughing, while Pashmina blushed.

"Why don't you go have Maxwell read you a bedtime story!" she shouted a little too loudly. Everyone looked at the girls.

"Go help Cappy find his Cap, Penny!" Sandy whispered.

"Alright, lights out!" Boss shouted. Everyone groaned.

Asleep…

"_How are you doing, Sandy?" Sandy looked at the light in front of her._

"_Who are you?" she asked. Her necklace rose._

"_I'm leaving you, Sandy. It's time."_

"_When will you be back?" Sandy blurted out._

"_Eventually."_

Sandy jerked up. She looked out the window next to her. A shooting star passed. She lay back down and words appeared in her mind.

_14/14 of the wish fulfilled._

**That's the end! There will be a sequel. It will contain more than hints of pairings.**

**Contest: Guess who got which gift and get the summary to the sequel as it is now! **

**Hope you liked the story.**


End file.
